The devil who had Enough!
by DJenero
Summary: We all know that Issei had endured the constant battles between Rias and Akeno over their love for him. However, what will happen if Issei's patience have reached its limit? Find out in this fanfic..


**Hey guys, another fanfic on the way. Before we begin, I just need to say this. I think Issei needs to stand up for himself whenever the girls are to threaten him. Don't get me wrong, I love the ladies of Dxd. But sometimes I feel that it should be the girls who should submit to Issei every once in a while. Happy reading.**

Talking: "…."

Thinking: '…..'

Ddraig talking: [….]

In the Hyoudou residence living room, we witness a battle between the two great Onee-sama's of Kuoh Academy…..

(Explosions & Thunder roaring)

Rias: "I will not hand Ise to you! He's mine and mine alone!"

Akeno: "Ara ara Rias, why do you have to be so stingy?"

Rias: "Haven't you had enough of him in the bath tub already Akeno?!"

(Rias fired a ball of destruction towards her Queen)

Akeno: "You know this is Ise-kun we're talking about right? How could I EVER get enough of him? Ufufu!"

(Akeno shot lightning at her master's direction)

Issei: "Ladies cmon! I know Sirzechs-sama can fix the house after your battle in an instant but still!"

Issei tried to stop both ladies from further damaging their home. But failed…

Asia: "If this continues, the whole mansion will collapse in no time!"

Xenovia: "Man! Even my Ex-Durandal can't do THIS much damage."

Koneko: 'Hmm? I'm getting an ernomaous amount of aura from Ise-senpai….' (Worried tone)

Koneko: "Asia-senpai, LOOK OUT!"

Koneko drags Asia and Xenovia to a safer location right before a gigantic burst of aura exploded right in front of them. The explosion even managed to put Rias's and Akeno's battle to a halt! The two great Onee-sama's are sent flying, hitting a nearby wall. Both of them were in shock when they realized where the explosion comes from…

Rias: "Ise?"

Akeno: "Ise-kun, was that you?"

Both girls approached Issei, who is currently standing still with a nasty look on his face.

Rias: "Ise, are you alrigh…." (Extends her arm to touch his shoulder)

Issei: "DON'T! Touch me!" (Smacks away Rias's hand in and furious tone)

Rias: "Wha-what's wrong with you?" (Starting to feel worried for her pawn)

Issei: "You wanna know what's wrong?! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!?" (EXTREMELY FURIOUS)

Rias took a step back away for the angered Sekiryuutei. Even Akeno starts to tremble in fear…

Rias: (starts to tear up) "Ise, why…..sniff….sniff…. are you so….sniff…sniff….. mad at us?"

Issei: "For one reason, I can't stand watching you two fighting each other anymore! All for what? ME!? Didn't you think for your other servants who are trying so hard to NOT get hit by the two of you!?" (The vein on Issei's forehead is on the verge of exploding)

[Calm down partner, they're still your senpais]

Issei: "NO! I'm been cowering in fear for too long! If you two can't share me or at least let us live in peace, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU TWO ANYMORE!"

Rias's and Akeno's turned pale as their beloved pawn refused to talk to them. All they could do now is watch Issei as he stormed up stairs into his room, slamming the door in the process.

Rias: "Oh my, I've never seen Ise this angry before…"

Akeno: "Yeah, even I was terrified when he yelled at us."

Xenovia: "Asia, I suggest we go and see if Ise is feeling alright."

Asia: "Hai Xenovia-san!"

Rias & Akeno: "We'll come too…"

However, both 3rd year students were unable to move forward as Koneko was pulling their shirts, making sure they couldn't follow.

Rias: "Koneko! Let go of us!"

Koneko: "Ise-senpai is hurt by the both of you, it's best if you give him time…."

Rias: "B-but…"

Akeno: "She's right; we're the ones who made him mad. It's best if we give him time to recover."

Rias: "Sigh… Fine. But if I caught you sneaking into Ise's room to seduce him…(Remembering the cause of Issei's outburst)…. We'll settle this somewhere else."

Akeno: "Ara ara Rias, it'll be no fun if Ise-kun is no in the mood I want."

As Rias, Akeno and Koneko finished cleaning up the mess, Xenovia rushed down the stairs panting while holding a letter.

Xenovia: (heavy breathing) "Buchou! Ise is gone!"

Rias, Akeno & Koneko: "WHAT!?"

Xenovia: (catching her breath) "Haaaahhhh…..I went into the room with Asia to comfort Ise, then I needed to go to the toilet so I left Asia with Ise so she comfort him. When I came back, she and Ise were gone!"

Akeno: "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? MY ISE-KUN, GONE!?"

(Akeno started to lose her footing and cried while hugging her knees)

Akeno: "No, not again! I can't lose him again!"

Rias: "Are you REALLY sure he's gone Xenovia?"

Xenovia: "Well…..I'm not very sure, but I found this letter on his bed."

Rias & Akeno open the letter to read it.

{Dear Buchou and Akeno-san,

If you've found this letter then it means I'm gone from this place. I'm sorry to say that I couldn't stand the sight of both of you quarreling and fighting each other just because of my presence. I too care for the other members of the Gremory team, and I can afford to let them suffer under both of your wrath. Therefore I've decided, if you two have to battle for the sake of claiming me, then it is best that I leave this household….. You don't have to worry about me as I brought Asia with me for company. And please tell the rest of them, that I'll not return, until peace is restored in the Hyoudou residence….So long, and farewell.

Your Kouhai,

Hyoudou Issei}

Both Onee-sama's were flooded with tears as they finished reading the letter. Even Koneko was left soaking on the floor.

Rias: "Uuuuuwaaaaa! I…..sob…..How could I be so…..sob…so…selfish!"

Akeno: "Sob…..All this time….sob…..I thought he'll be…..sob…..by my side…..Forever!"

Koneko: "Why!...Sniff….why did I have to hate him….when I first met him…"

Xenovia: "Guys….sniff…it's going to be…..alright…Uuuuwwaaaaa!"

Rias: "HOW COULD IT BE!? Sob…. My precious Ise… Gone…..again!''

Akeno: "And Asia-chan too….Sniff…."

(Plates clattering)

Everyone: "!?"

For a moment, everyone stopped crying.

Koneko: "Sounds like it's coming from the kitchen"

Rias: "Let's go take a look."

In the kitchen…..

Eveyone: "!?"

Akeno: "Were there bento sets on the table before?"

Rias: "I don't remember making any bento's"

Xenovia: "The last time I ordered take-out bento was last month."

"GAHKHONG!"

(OMM NOM NOM SLURRPP!)

Everyone watched as Koneko just ate the bento as if nothing happened.

Koneko: "What?! I'm hungry!"

Before she could continue eating, the pair of chopsticks she was holding starting to float in midair!

Everyone: "HUH!?"

Koneko: "What's happening? Buchou!"

Before the nekomata could warn her master, a ladle flew out of the kitchen drawer and headed towards Rias.

Rias: "Kyaaaaa!"

The ladle suddenly stopped right in front of her and dropped onto the marbled kitchen floor.

However, the stove started to light up.

Akeno: "Get back everyone!"

Akeno then conjured a ball of water to put out the flames. Suddenly, a voice couled be heard from the flames….

"SO…. I SEE THAT YOU HAVE DISCOVERED ME…"

The club members started to tremble in fear. Rias on the other hand remained calm and step forward.

Rias: "Who or what are you?"

"I AM THE SPIRIT THAT LAYS BENETH THIS MANSION RIGHT BEFORE IT WAS CONSTRUCTED. I HAD BEEN DORMANT FOR 666 YEARS! ONLY TO BE AWAKEN RUDELY, BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Rias: "Hmph, I hope you know who are speaking to, for I am…."

"RIAS GREMORY, THE NEXT HEIR TO THE HOUSE OF GREMORY. THE CRIMSON RUIN PRINCESS, THE SWITCH PRINCESS. AND OF COURSE, THE LOVER OF THE CURRENT SEKIRYUUTEI, HYOUDOU ISSEI!"

Rias: "H-how did you….(SNAP!) HOW DDI YOU KNOW I'M THE SWITCH PRINCESS!?"

"OOOH I KNOW MANY THINGS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD. I KNOW THAT THAT BLUE HAIRED GIRL NAMED XENOVIA IS THE WEILDER OF EX-DURANDAL. I KNOW THAT THAT BLACK-HAIRED DEVIL & FALLEN ANGEL HYBRID CALLED AKENO HIMEJIMA, IS THE DAUGTHER OF BARAKIEL,"

Akeno: (Shocked) "How much have you been listening!?"

"AND THAT WHITE HAIRED NEKOMATA, KONEKO TOUJOU. YOUR SISTER KUROKA IS A KNOWN CRIMINAL IN THE UNDERWORLD."

Rias: 'Somehow that voice sounds familiar…."

"AS I WAS SAYING, I KNEW ALL THAT HAS HAPPEN IN THIS HOUSEHOLD. I HAVE CHOSE TO LET THINGS BE. HOWEVER, THE AURA SURGE RELEASED BY HYOUDOU ISSEI HAS AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER."

Rias: "Wait! It's wasn't his fault that caused him to explode, I swear!"

"I KEW THAT! IT WAS YOU TWO!" (Flames turn from orange to black and blue)

Everyone: "Kyaaaaa!" (Shivering)

Rias: "Please leave my servants alone! It's true that I'm the one who caused the outburst. So just name your punishment!"

Akeno: "Rias! If she's getting punish, then I'll join her too."

Rias: "No Akeno! I'm the one who is to be blamed."

Akeno: "But I'm the one who started the fight, so I should be punished"

"ENOUGH! SIGH…. HYOUDOU WAS RIGHT…. YOU TWO ARE A HANDFULL.."

Rias: "Wait! You talked to Ise?!"

"YES HE DID, HE COMPLAINED ABOUT HOW THE TWO OF YOU FIGHT EVERYTIME HE'S INVOLVED. HE EVEN ASKED ME ABOUT LEAVING A MESSAGE BEHIND BEFORE DISSAPEARING…."

Rias: (Eyes wide opened) "So, You know where he is?!"

"Yes, he's right here!"

A male's voice came from the kitchen entrance. As the club members turned around, their faces brighten up as they saw a familiar face.

Rias: "ISE!"

Akeno: "ISE-KUN!"

Koneko: "ISE-SENPAI!"

Three of the girls ran towards Issei hugging him tightly while crying in tears of joy.

Issei: "Well, I see you guys and doing fine."

Rias: "Oh Ise….sniff…. I'm sooo sorry! I'm sorry that I neglected your feeling and …..Sniff….and….UUWaaaaaa!"

Akeno: "Ise! I'm sorry too… and I promise I'll never cause trouble to you ever again!."

Issei: "There there….. it's ok now, I'm back….(Punch) OOWW!"

Koneko: "Where have you been!?"

Issei: "Well…..Xenovia, mind explaining please?"

Everyone except Xenovia and Issei: "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!?"

Xenovia: "Yep! And so does Asia."

Asia suddenly appears from nowhere.

Asia: "I hope I didn't scare anyone….."

Rias: "Well Ise, care to explain?"

{Flashback (before Xenovia rushed downstairs)}

(Asia knocking on the door)

Issei: "Come in…."

Asia: "Ise-san, are you feeling alright?"

Issei: "I'm ok now, my god! I've never felt so mad before, not even when I activated Juggernaut Drive. Oooh, I feel bad yelling at Rias and Akeno-san."

Xenovia: "Then why don't you go and apologize now?"

Issei: "I want to! But at the same time I want them to realize that…. They should not fight over me or send their killing intent towards me when I'm hanging out with the rest of you guys."

Asia: "That's very thoughtful of you Ise-san. And I think I have an idea…."

Issei: "Really? Care to share it with us?"

Asia: "Hai! We'll start off like this. Xenovia-san, how good is your acting?"

Xenovia: "Not very good."

Asia: "But can you at least act sad?"

Xenovia: "Well, I can act panicked."

Asia: "That's good enough, here…."

Asia casted a spell on Xenovia.

Xenovia: "What was that?"

Asia: "Onion charm, it'll cause you to cry after a while."

Xenovia: "Ok cool!"

Asia: "Now here's what we're going to do, Ise-san will write a runaway letter for Rias onee-sama & Akeno-san, then Xenovia-san will take the letter and run down the stairs as if to warn them that Ise-san had disappeared. Then, I'll conjure an invisibility spell on both of us so we can haunt them."

Issei: "Hey, that's very creative of you Asia! Oh wait! Hold on." 'Ddraig, are you willing to scare some mortals?'

[Finally! A chance to raise my reputation as the feared Sekiryuutei! I'll be honored!]

Issei: "Ok Asia, we'll use the kitchen as our scaring zone. There, you will control the flames of the stove using your magical talent since you're a Bishop. Then, Ddraig will provide the voice for a spirit who has been awaken by my outburst."

Asia: "Ooh, nice idea Ise-san"

Xenovia: (tears start to form) "Ah.. Asia?"

Asia: "Oh! We better get started! Xenovia-san, the spell is working! Hurry up and run!"

Xenovia: "Yosh!" (Still teary eyed)

Xenovia left the room.

Asia: "Now Ise-san, let write that letter…."

{Flashback end}

Rias: "So, that spirit was Ddraig and Asia all along?"

[Quite right Rias Gremory!]

Akeno: "Ara ara, no wonder the spirit knew so much about us."

Koneko: "You're the worst….."

[Ooooo! The nekomata insulted me partner!]

Koneko: "….for scaring us like that…" (thumbs up)

Xenovia: "Ow ow ow!"

Asia: "Oops. Sorry Xenovia-san, but that Onion charm lasts for a while…"

Xenovia: Ow! How long…. OW! ..More?"

Asia: "About 1 more hour…"

Xenovia: "WHAT!? OW!"

Rias: "Asia I see that your skills as a Bishop are improving, congratulations."

Asia: "Thank you Rias Onee-sama."

Rias: "And Ise…." (Evil grin)

Issei: "No! Not this time Rias!"

Rias: "Aww.. so you really decided to stand for yourself….. I'm proud of you Issei!" (Hugs and kisses him)

Akeno: "Ara ara, Let me hug him as well Rias!"

Rias: "Aken…."

Issei started glaring at the crimson haired devil.

Rias: "oh never mind, come here!"

And so, all the girls minus Xenovia hug their beloved pawn and Rias promised to control herself when Issei spend time with the other girls, while Akeno promised to not worsen the situation despite her sadistic personality….

 **Akeno: "Ara ara Djenero-kun, you know sooner or later I'll still cause trouble. Ufufu!"**

 **Me: "Can't you just control yourself for once?"**

 **Akeno: "I could, but I'd rather not. Ufufu!"**

 **Me: "Sigh….well; at least Issei can relax for once. XD"**

 **As usual guys, reviews and comments are most welcomed. And sorry for the long, not so happy story. Gan pai!**


End file.
